Retrato en blanco y negro de Eric P: Sintiéndome bien
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: Eric Packer, el frio e implacable mago del capitalismo, el hombre que convierte segundos en oro, el muchacho que se derrite ante una melodia de jazz, el hombre que vive el sexo a punta de navaja y la sensualidad a punta de palillo, el chico que necesita una vida paralela, el hombre que no se deja impresionar con la falsa caridad. El es único. Eric/ Kendra/Elise


RETRATO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO DE ERIC P : SINTIÉNDOME BIEN

Me llamo Eric Packer.

Hoy tengo un día extraño. Mientras corría en la cinta del gimnasio de mi casa, mirando a través de la imponente cristalera que pone la 5ª Avenida y Central Park a mis pies, analizaba mis dos últimas semanas: soy una máquina de ganar dinero, en estos últimos días he rizado el rizo de lo imposible, ganar 1.500.000 $ al día, o lo que es lo mismo 62.500 $ a la hora, 1.042 $ en un minuto, 17 $ cada segundo de mi vida haga lo que haga, trabajar, comer, respirar, dormir, cantar, leer o follar.

Debería estar contento... y lo estoy, pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que es algo obsceno, aunque muy gratificante.

El dinero da poder, da independencia, te permite vivir tu vida y otras más con carácter paralelo si sabes pasar desapercibido, mantener la boca cerrada ante la prensa y tu vida acorazada ante los medios informativos y los allegados, clientes o cualquier otra persona que intente asomarse a tu interior o tu cabeza. La información es poder, y el poder lo quiero y lo tengo yo, a ellos no les puedes repartir ni las migas, hay que mantenerlos famélicos y desfallecidos, así pronto elegirán otra presa más fácil de la cual alimentarse.

Hoy me pican los dedos, necesito tocar mi saxo.

Tengo una "comida de negocios benéfica" ¡que ironía de nombre! Pero antes necesito desfogarme, necesito asomarme a mi otro yo. Dios necesito mi música y también follar... Hoy necesito algo que limpie mi cabeza de la falsa caridad y la patética avaricia humana, sí, esa que me da de comer, cuanto más quieren ganar ellos más me hacen ganar a mí. Pero eso no impide que hoy me quiera sentir realmente como una persona de mi edad, sin negocios millonarios, ni extrañas operaciones económicas, no quiero limusina, no quiero ordenadores, no quiero pelotas ni falsos aduladores, ni hipócritas benefactores de causas perdidas que no son las suyas. Hoy solo quiero tocar mi viejo saxo en mi habitación, semi desnudo... sentir vibrar el metal en la piel de mi estómago y el poder de la música adueñándose de mi ser.

Necesito concentrarme. Saco mi viejo saxo de su funda, lo acaricio con adoración pero sin melancolía, cualquier tiempo pasado no siempre es mejor. Lo limpio delicadamente con la gamuza, eso me ayuda a relajarme.

Ya está limpio, bruñido y dispuesto, como una amante pegajosa, a complacerme en nuestro juego. No es como el nuevo, pero este es mi primero y lo amo, nunca será el último, nunca me cansaré de él.

Estiro mis dedos, los hago revolotear alrededor de nada para calentarlos y empiezo a tocar, la boquilla reverbera en mis labios y el aire y el metal llenan de notas la estancia...cierro los ojos y cada una de ellas pasea en obediente orden jerárquico de mi cabeza a mis dedos, empujadas por el aire que me da la vida. Comienzo a interpretar _**Sintiéndome bien**_... un estado de ánimo, uno de mis temas preferidos... "_es un nuevo amanecer, es un nuevo día , es una nueva vida para mí..." _ Cuando la última nota sale sostenida de mi saxo, abro los ojos, mis pantalones de chandal cuelgan bajos de mis caderas, soy consciente de que interpreto el jazz como si estuviera haciéndole el amor a una mujer imponente.

Es en ese momento cuando veo a Kendra, mi guardaespaldas personal, mirarme desde la planta de abajo. Me mira fijamente y sé lo que mira y lo que quiere. No es la primera vez, tampoco creo que falte mucho para que sea la última, con ella repito, de momento, porque siempre tiene algo nuevo que enseñarme.

En cuanto a nuestra relación de trabajo, tiene un extraordinario instinto de protección personal. Es una magnífica profesional, con una seguridad en sí misma apabullante, es una atleta bien entrenada, sus reflejos son asombrosos, sus técnicas de lucha son impecables e implacables, con un arma es letal.

Es muy fría emocionalmente hablando, nunca he visto amor o ternura ni sentimientos mínimamente parecidos en sus actitudes o en sus comentarios, para ella la vida es cumplir con eficacia y perfección su trabajo y sobrevivir a él.

A pesar de ello, o tal vez por ello, disfruta del sexo y la música con intensidad, son las únicas licencias que se permite y tiene que ver más con lo sensorial que con lo sentimental. Ama el blues, según dice ella, por lealtad a sus orígenes afroamericanos, y también el Jazz. Sé que disfruta enormemente al oirme tocar el saxo o el piano, mientras me vigila con el rabillo de ojo. Sé que se excita al verme entregado a la música mientras empujo mi pelvis. Esa zona de mi anatomía es objeto de culto para ella, dice que debería tatuarme una clave de sol en mi ingle derecha mientras con la punta de su lengua la dibuja con saliva sobre mi piel.

Siempre me proporciona las experiencias más excitantes. Es muy, muy buena. Sobre la cama o en el suelo o colgada de una cuerda... Es el polvo perfecto, porque además en nuestras breves e intensas sesiones de sexo, nunca falta la música. Mi guardaespaldas folla como los ángeles... caídos. Es intensa y diabólica, nuestros juegos eróticos son retorcidos y un poco suicidas: armas, navajas, esposas, alcohol, placer y dolor.

Ella desconoce la existencia de mi vida paralela, no quiero ni necesito confidencias con ella. Hoy, leo en sus ojos el deseo puro y duro de poseerme, ella me desea de una forma primaria y yo la necesito para afrontar el día que me espera, necesito templar mi carácter, descargar adrenalina.

Le hago un gesto con la cabeza y ella asiente, habla por su pinganillo y automáticamente Danko ocupa su lugar a las puertas del ascensor que sube directamente a mi inmenso loft.

Según sale del ascensor su mirada va directamente a mi polla y mueve su cabeza mientras sonríe y se relame. Se despoja de su ropa con descaro y sin inhibiciones, tiene un cuerpo delgado y fibroso, ni un ápice de grasa, cintura fina, caderas potentes y pecho abundante y generoso, coronado por unos extraños y oscuros pezones que por alguna extraña razón mis dedos necesitan tocar en cuanto los ven, son como un imán para mi calenturienta mente y disparan mi lujuria.

Hoy vamos a tener sexo duro, lo sé, lo siento, lo necesito y lo deseo.

Directamente en el suelo, se monta a horcajadas sobre mí y me devora con su boca desde la punta de la nariz hasta mi sexo, a punta de navaja recorre mi mandíbula de una lado a otro, dibuja con el acero afilado la línea de mis labios. No me muevo, ni siquiera parpadeo, solo respiro pesadamente, expectante y loco de deseo. Pasea con destreza la punta de su arma por mi pecho, mi vientre... deja finas rayas rojas sobre mi piel, enreda la hoja entre mi vello púbico, y recorre con el frío acero mi erección de abajo arriba, raspando la punta de mi pene, me esta acojonando pero la curiosidad y el deseo me pueden y están disparando mi libido, entonces decide montarme y como una amazona cabalga sobre mi sexo de forma ruda y salvaje. El filo de la navaja presiona sobre mi cuello, noto la hoja prácticamente cortando mi piel, le advierto con mi mirada que no consiento marcas, aun así sigue presionando y no me permite moverme, durante ese tiempo solo cierro los ojos y ella sube y baja sobre mí en un vaivén de caderas enloquecedor, estrujando y friccionando mi pene en un alarde de dominio de su suelo pélvico digno de las mejores prostitutas asiáticas o de la alumna mas avezada de Kegel. Y así me lleva a uno de los orgasmos más alucinantes de mi vida.

Al llegar a mi comida de negocios mi estrés está canalizado, nadie como Kendra para sacarme a base de perversiones y orgasmos mi predisposición negativa a mi comida de hoy, si solo fueran negocios, no me tendría de tan mal humor, pero odio el dinero disfrazado de caridad, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Durante la comida solo rompe mi infinito tedio la imagen de una mujer que conversa con mi madre. Es una joven de aspecto seráfico, delicada como una muñeca, el rictus de su boca denota ensimismamiento, es como si estuviera presente en cuerpo pero sin hacer acto de presencia su alma. Es la principal y exclusiva moradora de su vida interior.

Estas comidas son indigestas, siempre los mismos, siempre lo mismo.

Necesito una copa y aislarme por unos breves momentos. En la barra del bar pido un brandy y, en un gesto travieso y contestatario, cojo un palillo de dientes de la ostentosa bandeja de plata que sirve como cuna a tan elemental elemento de higiene personal. Si mi madre me ve, en este momento... Estas actitudes tan populares y plebeyas le desquician, se ha convertido, gracias a mi dinero, en una esnob ¡qué pena! Una mujer de su talento, ahora solo toca el piano en galas benéficas, como estas, de sus nuevas amigas benefactoras que se gastan cantidades indecentes de dinero en recaudar fondos para los necesitados... se gastan más que sacan... que tontería, más valdría que no organizaran nada y practicaran caridad de la buena, vaciándose directamente los bolsillos... pero claro eso no es divertido, ni social, ni les permite lucirse y pavonearse.

A vueltas con mis pensamientos y mi palillo entre mis labios me vuelvo y allí está de nuevo ella, esa mujer rubia gélida y etérea, creo que carece de sexo, como los ángeles. Mira al mundo con aburrimiento y desdén, como si vivir no fuera con ella. Dicen que se llama Elise y es poeta, pero no me lo creo. Alguien como ella no puede escribir poesía, la poesía es calor que emana de las tripas, es puro sentimiento que emerge del corazón, intenso o sutil, pero sentimiento... ella es incapaz de sentir, su palidez e inmovilidad me recuerdan a una hermosa y marmórea cariátide griega sustentando junto a sus compañeras bellos templos que se asoman a las puestas de sol de Cabo Sunion... es tan hermosa que duele.

Sé que algún día me acostaré con ella, no puedo dejar de mirarla y ella lo sabe y se deja, su indolencia acaba de sufrir una pequeña convulsión y me acabo de dar cuenta: un vulgar palillo entre mis labios sujeto por mis elegantes y largos dedos, ha despertado su interés, mira ensimismada mi boca mientras que la suya se ha fruncido ligeramente.  
En ese momento suena el jazz intimista y elegante de _Ben Webster_ y su _**Prelude to a kiss**_, como un anuncio inexorable de lo que está por venir.

Mi palillo sigue entre mis labios y sus ojos bailan lánguidamente entre mi boca y mi sexo, deseándome... Ella es una pura contradicción, el mundo la deja fría y un palillo en mi boca inflama su deseo. En ese momento, envuelto en el calor del sonido de ese saxo, anhelo penetrar su frialdad y quemarme en su hielo mientras la derrito por dentro, ella se acerca sin vacilar y con un gesto sutilmente erótico me quita el palillo de la boca y lo mete entre sus labios, chupándolo con delicadeza... Su mirada ha dejado de ser fría y podría hacer hervir los casquetes polares. Pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios y dice con un hilo de voz sugerente... "algún día". Mi pene sufre una convulsión y ella se aleja.

Nunca pensé que un palillo dentro de mi boca tuviera semejantes efectos secundarios...

descubrir a Elise un ser de aspecto frío y ¿sensualidad ardiente? Resolver ese enigma se acaba de convertir en un reto para mí.

Didi me mira desde una esquina, me lanza un beso con la punta de sus dedos y abandona la velada. Didi es única y sabe que hoy no es un día para nosotros.

Por hoy he acabado con mi faceta del famoso y todopoderoso hombre de negocios, inteligente, frío, arrogante e inalcanzable.

Esta noche necesito ser el joven músico anónimo, apasionado, sensible y tocar en el _Take Five_.

Esta noche necesito enardecerme en un oscuro rincón con los besos, la lengua y las caricias de una ardiente mujer desconocida, su sexo anclado entre mis piernas. Sexo como catarsis, purificación ritual de ese ser que volverá a ser él al día siguiente por la mañana: Mr. Eric *hijo puta* Packer, el poderoso e infalible mago de las finanzas, el hombre de hielo que se derrite por dentro al compás de una melodía de Jazz.

FIN

AGRADECIMIENTOS: A mi team Palillo, a mi querida amiga y beta Larosaderosas (eres única, como Eric), a mi socia y amiga Ely porque siempre es mi ancla a tierra.

Y a todas la chicas que apoyan esta locura, mis niñas del Cosmopolis Fanficition Group en facebook: sois mi gasolina.

Si quereis leer este relato con fotos y música, lo cual os aconsejo porque enriquece muchísimo el relato debeis visitar el blog de las

thestraygirls (punto) blogspot (punto) com (punto) es /


End file.
